Adam: On the Brink
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: If you have been hanging in there this long... It was worth it. This is going to decide who Adam will be with. Granted I am never going to stop including Adam. But hopefully we can find his happily ever after. Review each chapter to put your guesses in.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review if You Like It. This is going to be the final one about Adam. If you have been reading all my stories, then you are probably wondering who Adam is going to End up with. Well, there is no need to wonder anymore. The answer is here. If you like this one, I highly recommend going back and reading them all. The reason they are not all together is because each one focuses on a different love connection. **

**Adam: On the Brink...**

The rest of the week at school were a blur for Adam. He didn't like this new arrangement. Eli and Fiona? Last time Adam checked she was a lesbian. Maybe she was just fickle. Adam wasn't really one to talk at this point. Was Adam the problem? Clare and Jake were back together... What a shock that was!

Friday morning rolled along. After sleeping in and shoving a toaster strudel in his mouth, Adam finally got to school. When he got to his class, Eli was there. They hadn't really been talking much.

Eli: Hey. How have you been?

Adam: Um.. Fine I guess.

They hear crying. They both look outside to see Katie running down the hall. About 5 seconds later Drew comes, clearly he upset.

Eli: Trouble in paradise, huh? (They Both Laugh.)

Adam: Yeah. They have been fighting a lot. I guess some people should just end it. Before it gets too that point.

Eli: That's true. So I have been avoiding it. But I was just wondering if you're cool with me and Fiona.

Adam: Yeah. I was pissed at first. There's nothing to be mad at though. We're still cool. I don't have any feelings for Fiona. Honestly, I am just taking a break from relationships at the moment.

Eli: Alright That makes sense.

They didn't really talk much. Soon it was 11:30. Time for Adam to get to his Radio Show. Dave was there. He looked at Adam and smiled. That was a first in awhile. No animosity or tension, but no pleasantries either. Adam decided to just take it as far as it would go.

Adam: Hey. What's been new?

Dave: I'm good. Just been chilling. You know me and Alli broke up. She decided that we needed a break. Then I found out that she's been seeing Johnny.

Adam: Wow, that's deep. I'm really sorry.

Dave: I'm sorry things have been weird between us. I'm ready to just forget about everything that happened. You were one of my best friends and I want us to go back to that.

Adam: Alright. All is forgotten.

They both laughed and Adam told him all about his mishaps in love.

Dave: You ditched Clare for Fiona? You Dog!

Adam: But then she got with Eli. I guess it wasn't for sure that I was gonna get with Fiona. But still.

Dave: Yeah, it's better to leave her either way. If you're thinking about other girls then the relationship wasn't gonna work anyway.

The on-the-air switch came on.

Adam: Hello Degrassi Students. Normally it's fun and games here, but today I think I want to talk about something a little serious. Bear with me for a second.

Dave: Ok. I'm game. Whatcha got for us Adam?

Adam: I have just been doing a little soul searching and I am just going to put myself out there. I know it can't just be me having problems in the love department. So I am looking at all of you out there, who is having a little trouble.

They look out the window almost everyone raises their hands.

Adam: Alright. Now then, I know that a lot of my problems have just been mainly because I have waited to long to say something. But I am going to make a promise. From this day forward I am going be completely upfront with people I wanna be with. No more beating around the bush. Who's with me?

Everyone cheered. Dave clapped. For a moment, though he turned his head, he couldn't help but wonder if those words for him. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, so he opted against following Adam's advice.

Dave: Now that you're all riled up by Adam, let's get back to the show. First I am gonna put up some new jams.

They finished the radio shack. It was great that at least they were back to normal. Adam was glad that this weekend was starting going to off right.

**End of Part 1**

**Review Part 1 with your guesses about who Adam is getting with before reading any other part. Part 2 definitely coming soon. Hopefully I finish by Tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Write Reviews to Tell Me If You Like It. Also Review Just Because You're as Obsessed with Adam as I am. **

**Adam: On the Brink.**

**Part 2: Just Confess!**

At the end of the day, Adam was walking over to Audra's car. Drew stopped him.

Drew: Hey wait up!.

Adam: Oh sorry, bro.

Drew was caught off guard. Adam hadn't called him that in such a long time. It was troubling. He tried to let it go. But "bro" just kept repeating in his head. They both got in the car. Drew in the back and Adam in the passenger like always.

Audra: Well, Drew I'm surprised to see you join us today. I thought you were going to go home with Katie. Nice girl. I like her a lot better than Bianca.

Adam started to lean back in his seat. That's someone he hadn't thought to much about lately. She was at the house a lot. And they got along great, but Adam's head was in a different place lately. He was half asleep once they were home.

Audra: Wake up, Adam.

Adam: Sorry. Thanks for the ride.

Audra: You don't have to thank you.

Adam ran into the house. He and Drew hadn't really been talking much lately. Both of them had been doing a lot of thinking and soul searching. Adam was pretty sure he knew how he was going to put his idea into action. Drew, on the other hand, was stuck in the same rut.

Drew: (reluctantly knocking on Adam's door.) Hey can I come in?

Adam: Yeah, sure. It's weird that we live together, I just feel like I hardly see you.

Drew: I know. So what's been new.

Adam: Honestly, its just been drama. But tell me about you and Katie.

Drew: I don't know. When we got together, she was amazing. She wasn't like any of the other girls I ever dated. But now it's like she's worse. She just lets Marisol do all her thinking for her. Like she's the one to go to for her mind.

Adam: (can't help but laugh) That's true.

Drew: Don't laugh at my pain.

Adam: I'm sorry. You're right. But it's just hilarious. I just got a picture in my head of Marisol as a college Professor.

Drew: The only thing she could major in would be... would be... I guess nothing.

Adam: Haha. Anyway, so this is nice.

Drew: Yeah it is. So I listened to your radio show today. I guess I didn't realize.. Well that you had been having relationship problems.

Adam: Why would you?

Drew: Ha. I guess. Adam why aren't we like before. We're not tight like we used to be.

Adam: I didn't notice.

Drew: I wanna fix it.

Adam: No. Drew, just let it alone. We can fix it, but It'll take some time. Alright.

Drew: Fine.

Drew left and went to go and see Katie. But Katie was at their house. Drew sped off too quickly to notice her.

She went up to Adam's room. She knew the way all to well.

Adam: Katie. What are you doing here? I don't know how I feel about all these secret pop-ins.

Katie: How secret can it be? He had to have seen me.

Adam: What do you want Katie?

Katie: You know why I'm here.

Adam: Look! You need to work this out with Drew. It's pissing me off that I'm in the middle.

Katie: I know. Okay. But it's so hard to deal with my problems without you.

Adam: Alright. Come here.

**End of Part 2. **

**Ohmigod! I bet it's gonna be Katie. Tell me what you think. So far it could be Dave, Drew, or Katie. Please tell me your guesses. I haven't even come close to writing the next part. This one is going to be very long. I think maybe even 5 parts. Maybe more. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Write Reviews. Please Help Me Get Better. **

**Adam: On the Brink**

**Part 3: This Can't Possibly End Well**

Adam had been talking to Katie for about a month now. Katie confided all of her Drew problems with him. Adam liked talking to her, but he couldn't be her rock. He had his his own life to deal with.

Adam: Why are you with Drew? It can't be healthy to keep having the same problems over and over again. That's craziness.

Katie: I don't know anymore. He's the only guy I have ever dated before. The only guy who ever took an interest in me.

Adam: Oh that's right I never counted, did I?

Katie: No. I didn't mean it like that.

Adam: (starting to sound upset) What else could that mean? (calming down) Whatever. I think you should look for help somewhere. Where's Marisol?

Katie: I don't know. Probably hitting on Drew. She doesn't listen like you. She just cares about herself.

Adam: Yeah okay. Well I see you around.

Katie started panicking. Everyone was ignoring her. Adam couldn't. Adam couldn't do that to her.

Katie: (leaning in closer to him) I have been thinking about you lately. I know there's a reason that you listen.

Adam: (gulps, but quickly composes himself) And what reason could there be?

He looked into her eyes. He remembered how much he liked her. He smiled.

Katie: I know I didn't want to be with you. But I know better now.

Adam: Oh you do, do you?

Katie: Yes.

She leans into kiss him. He kisses her back. But just as quickly he pulled away. Just as quickly as he loved her, he hated her now. In quick flashes the last few weeks whirled in his head.

Dave kissing him and turning into a jerk. Drew ignoring him. Eli drugging Clare. Clare getting upset about Fiona. Fiona leaving him for Eli.

He pushed her off of him, with quite a bit of force.

Katie: What's wrong?

Adam: I don't want you. You don't care about me just yourself. Everyone just cares about themselves. Adam's just the freak, IT doesn't have feelings. I'm a person. You rejected me. Remember! I got the wrong idea about us. And I moved on. You started dating Drew. It broke my heart. You shattered my heart into a thousand glass shards. But I didn't say anything. You knew it. You saw how I would look at you. And now that you're having the slightest doubts about Drew... "Oh. Well I guess I can just settle for Adam. Then I can just flush him down the toilet. He's used to girls not liking him. Who cares." Well, who in the entire universe cares about me.

He threw a book at the wall. Katie ran close to him.

Katie: I care. I do, Adam. I care.

Adam pushes her to the bed.

Adam: No. Stay away from me. You don't care. You made that clear. (his voice softening significantly) You made it clear.

Adam grabs a jacket and leaves.

Katie: Adam. Wait. Please.

Adam ignored her. He got his wallet and asked him mom if he could borrow the car. She said to just have it home by 7, she had a dinner to get to.

Adam got into the car, extremely pissed. He turned the radio all the way. He let out a loud scream and slammed his hands on the wheel. Katie came out of the house and watched him. She had never seen him like this. She teared up. Adam saw her and sped off quickly. She got into her car and went home. Drew was going to be back any minute.

He was circling around. He didn't really have any idea where he was or where he was going.

Adam: (thinking out loud; muttering to himself) Where am I? Ugh! I can't believe I did that to Katie. If I wasn't insane before... I don't know what came over. No I do. I meant every word. It felt good.

Adam pulled into the parking lot. He needed to gather his thoughts. He saw that the convenience store was right there. He decided to go in for a drink. Maybe that could calm him down.

As soon as he walked in, he couldn't believe who he saw.

Adam: (walking toward the magazine rack) Hey.

**End of Part 3.**

**Hope you like this part. I honestly loved Adam's freak out. Let me know if you felt the same way. It wasn't really a freak out though... No it kinda was.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Write Reviews. Please Tell Me If You Like Where It Is Heading.**

**Adam: On the Brink.**

**Part 4: There Was Never a Time When I Didn't Want You.**

He walked closer to her. He was still upset, but she made him wanna smile.

Adam: Hey.

She turned her head and smiled at him. It was Bianca. It was really nice to see him. After the dance they spent a lot of the summer together. But that stopped once school started. They were both wrapped up in our lives.

Bianca: Oh. Hey Adam. How you been?

Adam: That's a whole... a whole big and messy, big thing.

Bianca: I see. Did you drive here? I see your mom's car out there.

Adam: Yeah. I got my license we don't have any other cars. So she drives me a lot, but I get to drive when she isn't using it.

Bianca: Oh very cool. So here's what's gonna happen: I'm going to buy these snacks, you'll drive me to your place, and then you can tell me all about what's been going on with you.

Adam: As you wish. (he chuckles) But let me get those for you.

Bianca: It's fine.

Adam: Come on. I got it.

Bianca: (pursing her lips) Alright, then.

So they went on with their plans. They were at a red light. Adam looked over at her. He hadn't noticed what she was wearing. She looked really good. She was wearing a tight leather skirt. A tight purple tube top and the red jacket Adam always liked.

Bianca: Ha. You were so just staring.

Adam: I never denied anything. You... just look really good.

Bianca: Has there ever been a time when I didn't?

She looked at him. He noticed he was getting a little nervous.

Adam: No. I can't think of any.

She was satisfied enough. She turned the music up. It was nice hanging out with him again. This was a nice time for them.

They finally got back to the house. His parents were out. Drew had been gone for a long time. He probably made up with Katie and was going to stay there. Adam looked at Bianca, who was patiently waiting for him to tell her about everything.

Adam told her everything, from beginning to end. By the end, Adam was majorly bummed out. Bianca had a solution.

Bianca: It's okay if you say no. It's just an idea.

Adam: What is it?

Bianca: (pulled vodka out of her purse) I think this speaks for itself. You wanna.

Adam: You know what? Yeah, why not. Pass it over.

He took a big sip. Then about 5 seconds after he swallowed he started coughing. They both started laughing. Bianca took a big drink without coughing. They spent the next hour drinking and laughing about nothing really. By the time it was 9 o'clock they were pretty drunk.

Bianca: (slurring) Hey! Hey. You have been looking really good this year.

Adam: (slurring) Thanks. You have been looking good, too.

Bianca laid on his bed. Her top lifted up a bit, but she didn't notice. All of a sudden she hopped on top of Adam and gave him a big drunken hug.

Adam: What's this for?

Bianca: Because I am sorry for the whole dancing thing. And I am sorry for all the stupid people you have been dealing with lately. I really am.

Adam: It's okay. It's okay. I know. You're my friend now.

She smiled at him. He smiled back. She moved closer to him and kissed him. She pulled back quickly.

Bianca: I'm sorry. That was wrong.

Adam: No. It was right.

Bianca: No it's not. You're dealing with relationship stuff. We're drunk. This isn't real.

Adam: I can't speak for you. But for me it's real.

Bianca: How can you say that?

She starts to leave, stumbling a bit. Adam grabs her arm.

Adam: Stop. There has never been a time, ever, that I didn't want you. That I didn't wish things could've worked out better for us. That I didn't wonder what would've happened if I had been honest. And I know that you probably would've been the same, but I don't care. I always want you. Whenever I see you, I just think about how much I want to hold you. And kiss you. Because I know that I could love you better than anyone else could. All I ever want is for you to just give me a-

She leans in and kisses him. She pushed him down to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to suck on his neck. So what if he was drunk? He looked up at the ceiling and realized that this was real.

They had a great night together. Drew came home around one in the morning. He didn't go near Adam's room. He just went to sleep. He had made up with Katie, as was to be expected. Before he fell asleep he couldn't shake the feeling that they needed to end things once and for all. But he would never do that to her.

Their parents wouldn't get home until the next afternoon. It turned out that they had to go a few cities over.

Bianca woke up and looked at Adam. She smiled. She went to the bathroom and used some of their mouthwash. Then she leaned in to kiss Adam. Adam had the same idea and had gotten up about half an hour before her.

Bianca: Morning, babe.

Adam: Morning. How'd you sleep?

Bianca: Really good.

She rubbed his stomach. Adam normally would have been self conscious about this but for some reason he was unusually relaxed with Bianca. He was worried about seeming vulnerable. This whole thing was really natural.

Adam: That's good. I thought my head would be killing me more. I just have that "I don't want to wake up" feeling.

Bianca: Oh. I feel a little hungover. But it's not that bad. Not bad at all.

Adam: So what are we exactly?

Bianca: I don't know. I hadn't thought about that.

Adam: Oh. Well, I'll just put myself out there: Will you be my girlfriend?

Bianca's expression changed. She really did like Adam. She liked him a lot. But would she actually date him. She couldn't say no. Especially not after everything he told her. It would destroy him. But that wasn't a reason to date him either. She just froze. Adam's expression changed all too quickly.

Adam: So that's my answer.

Bianca: I'm sorry. I just didn't think about anything. And you asking me that just kind of made things too real. I'm not saying no.

Adam: You know, that's a lot worse than no. Now there's no closure until you make up your mind. The more time that passes the more I just want you. And the longer you take to decide the more power you have. All the more to hurt me with.

Bianca: I'm sorry.

Adam: It's okay. I'm not mad we had a great night together. And we'll be friends or whatever. So I'm good. Okay.

Bianca was flustered. She would have normally thought that he was trying to save face, but she saw in his eyes he meant it.

In all honesty, Adam was just so over all this drama. He was fully prepared to follow his heart. He was just going to live moment to moment. Maybe that would help his love life.

He let bianca out. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He watched her walk away. He was about to walk away but then he saw the hearse he knew all to well.

**End of Part 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Write Reviews. Thank you guys who have been reading this. I really recommend that if like this you start at Dave and Adam...Sitting In A Tree? And then just keep going from there. It is all really fun. I think. And It will just Make So Much Sense. Thank you to blueberry24 who has been reading my stories since I first started. 3**

**Without Further Ado **

**Adam: On The Brink.**

**Part 5: Same Hearse...Different Eli?**

Adam walked toward the hearse. Eli was just sitting there. He didn't look like he was about to get out. It almost seemed like he was going over what to say. Adam knocked on the window. Eli looked at him a bit startled. He rolled down the window, with a surprised smirk only he could do.

Eli: Adam. I didn't think you would see me.

Adam: Your hearse is kinda hard to miss. Did we have plans to hang out? I must have totally spaced.

Eli: No we didn't. I wasn't actually sure if you would be home. But a lot of people were at Above the Dot. So I just kept my fingers crossed that you would be here.

Adam: Oh. Well, what's up?

Eli: I broke up with Fiona. I never intended to be with her. And she realized that it wasn't right, either. We were both just dealing with some things.

Adam: Dealing with what? I guess you don't have to tell me.

Eli: No, that's kinda why I showed up. We have both been dealing with feelings for you.

Adam: You have? (thinking) Alright, so I can tell this is gonna be the tenth awkward conversation this month. I have lost count though, it might be more.

Eli: Yeah. Fiona thought she wanted you, but she just having Charlie issues. What else is new, right? Anyway I have been thinking about you since the whole Clare thing. I felt bad about what happened. But I only really cared about losing you as a friend. And ever since I kept asking myself: If I really just wanted you as a friend? I don't. I guess I have always had feelings for you. I just kept them to myself because of everything you're dealing with. But then I listened to your radio show. I knew that I had to tell you. If only just to get closure for myself.

Adam: Alright. Well feelings for me or not, I am not going to be a girl.

Eli: Did I ask you to? No. I want Adam Torres. You have never been a girl since I met you. There has never been some period of adjustment or anything. I don't even what your name was as a girl. So I wouldn't want you to be anything less than who you are right now standing in front of me.

Adam: Really? But what makes you so sure I have feelings for you?

Eli: Well I didn't actually until you asked me like that. All I am asking for is a chance. Just to go on a date with me.

Adam: It won't be weird walking down the hall, holding my hand?

Eli: You're talking to me, Eli Goldsworthy. Nothing has ever made me uncomfortable, and nothing ever will.

Adam looked at him. He saw that Eli really meant everything he was saying. But could Adam really go on a date with Eli.

Adam: Okay, I'll go out on a date with you. Oh god. How would this even work?

Eli: Why does there have to be a set of rules to follow. A procedure to guide us through it? You're Adam and I'm Eli. I want to be with you. If you want to be with me, then everything else... will just fall into place.

Adam just smiled. He couldn't doubt that Eli said all the right things. And after everything he had been dealing with lately, Eli was the most balanced. He smirked and went around the car and opened the door for Adam. Adam normally would've been bothered but he decided to just go with the flow.

Eli had been driving for awhile. But Adam didn't notice all the time that passed, they just talked about everything that they had both been dealing with over the last month.

Eli: Yeah so Clare actually came by my house like three days before her and Jake got back together. You should call her. She just seems like a wreck. She even wanted to get back together with me. If that's not a sign that she's grasping at straws I don't know what is. (laugh)

Adam: That's not funny. She has been really going through some things.

Eli: Alright I won't laugh (slightly under his breath) around you. But you should still call her either way.

Adam: What was she saying anyway?

Eli: Just like no matter who she goes out with it isn't the same as when she was with me. No one else excites her or leaves her on her toes.

Adam: She wasn't lying. I don't think anyone will ever quite start as many heart attacks as you.

They laughed. They went to the movies and actually watched _La __fille__de__Meilleur__ami_. Half way through they both started laughing.

Adam: I can't believe this is an actual film. It's ridiculous. This makes absolutely no sense. What was Clare thinking?

Eli: Some movies look better in trailers. You know, because they show three seconds of the best part. Sometimes the parts in trailers don't even show up.

Some Big Guy Named Al: Hey punks, quiet down.

They both quieted down real quick. Well, Eli was going to say something, but Adam stopped him. He kissed him. Eli kissed him back. With a lot of force. Adam had been worrying about this moment the whole drive over. He didn't want to be a gay FTM that doesn't even make sense. But when he kissed Eli, he didn't care.

They made out the rest of the movie. They practically forgot they were there until the lights came on and people told them to get a room.

Eli drove him home.

Eli: (walking Adam to the door) I had a really great time tonight.

Adam: I did too. I didn't know if I would.

Anyone else would have been offended, but not Eli. He just kissed him and went back to the car.

Eli: I'll pick you up for school tomorrow.

Adam: (thinking) Oh right. School tomorrow.

**End of Part 5.**

**Alright There you Have it. Adam is going to be with Eli. That's the end. You can just think about what's going to happen. Haha. Just kidding. There's one more chapter. It won't be very long. But you should at least see some closure. As you know when it came to Dave, Adam was worried about what people would think especially since he was the FTM extraordinaire, the manliest man. Well, you are about to see the answer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Write Reviews. This is It. Thank you for reading since the beginning. There are more stories to Come. Write Reviews to tell me who you think my next protagonist should be. Or if you would like one of my previous stories to be told from another characters point of view. **

**Adam: On The Brink**

**Part 6: Oh, Alright Then.**

The next morning Adam got ready for school. He put on his compression suit. He put on an under shirt. Then he put on the rest of his uniform. He went down stairs. His mom made pop-tarts. Drew smiled at Adam and went took his Pop-Tart and was out the door. Adam got his pop-tart. Just then he got a text from Eli "I'm outside."

He said bye to his mother. With each step towards the hearse he grew more nervous. Eli kissed him on the cheek. Eli didn't even seem the least bit concerned with what people would think. If only it were that simple for Adam.

And there they were. On the front steps of Degrassi. Eli moved close to Adam. He didn't reach for his hand, though. He wanted to make sure that Adam did things on his own time. Adam held his hand, anyway.

Eli: You don't have anything to prove to me. If you're not ready to go public we don't have to.

Adam: I know. But I care about you. And I don't want to be ashamed of caring about you. So the sooner other people know... well it can only get easier.

Eli: Alrighty then, as you wish.

They walked into school together, hand in hand. At first, no one was really watching. But then eyes slowly but shortly began to lock on them. Lock onto their hand. Eli looked at Adam. He didn't know how to fix it. Especially since he never intended to do this. He decided the best approach would be to simply lighten the mood.

Eli: You'd think they saw the Elephant Man. (deep voice) I am Not An Animal.

Shocker! That didn't help... not even the slightest bit. Adam began to cringe.

Adam: Your right.

Eli: Just trying to cheer you up. I feel really bad. I have no way to help you.

Adam: (laughing) I guess your only an expert in making really uncomfortable yet artistic scenes.

Eli: Your right about that.

Dave saw them walking down the hall. He didn't know how to feel. He realized that it was better this way. No awkward conversations with his dad. He wasn't into guys, so he would just move on.

Clare saw them. Her jaw dropped. She really couldn't believe it. He chose Eli! Fiona was fine, I mean who wouldn't choose her, but Eli! What did he have that she didn't? Okay, well other than that. Fine. Whatever. She had Jake. It would be fine with him. Why not?

Fiona saw them together. She walked up to them, smiling. She knew Eli really cared about him. They were good for each other.

Fiona: Hey. So anything new?

Adam: (chuckling) Nothing at all. Have people been talking.

Fiona: Oh Adam. You are so new to this. You are now the hot topic of Degrassi. At least Chantay graduated so you won't be on the GrapeVine.

Eli: Yeah, I don't think your heart could take it. I can almost feel it throbbing.

Adam: It's getting better. I don't think I'm that self conscious anymore.

Bianca saw them talking. Drew and Katie saw too. Drew couldn't believe it. He remembered when he had the chance for that to be him.

Bianca was getting pissed. She walked up to him and slapped him.

Adam: Ouch! What's your problem, Bianca?

Bianca: My problem? I don't have a problem. I don't mind that you just used me and then moved on. That you didn't care at all about me. And the next day you dump me for a freak.

Eli: That's a tad hurtful.

Bianca: Whatever, guyliner.

Adam: Okay. You had your chance and you didn't know. I'm sorry that I didn't just sit around waiting for you to love me. But I never intended too. And quite frankly, I don't know if I like guys. I know that I like Eli, though. So I am gonna do what's best for me. and that's not you anymore.

Bianca just walked off. In any event, she still was working that tight leather miniskirt. Both Eli and Adam watched her walk off. The angrier she was the better, she looked.

Fiona: You guys are in for a weird relationship.

Adam: What makes you say that?

Fiona: I don't know of any other couples where they both check out hot girls, and no one gets mad.

Eli: Well, this definitely aren't normal circumstances.

Adam laughs and wraps his arms around Fiona and Eli.

Adam: I think that the rest of this year is going to be pretty good.

They all laugh and finally get to their first period.

**End of Adam: On the Brink.**

**So that was really the end. I hope everyone has as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I know that not a lot of people have read it yet. But I don't read fan fictions until they are way out of date. That's the good thing about . There is no exact time. It is all relevant, like a parallel universe so to speak.**


End file.
